Crimson Marks
by lovelessbeloved
Summary: After many years it is said that Itachi left an Uchiha girl live. Her return now bring out new emotions in our beloved ninjas. OCxGAARA,SASUKExSAKURA,NARUTOxHINATA and much MORE


Well this is my first fanfiction so don't be harsh

I do not own Naruto ….

Pairings … well am not sure yet. Tell me what you think. By the way this story is in snap format so sorry if you get confused … you'll get use to it.

Her breathing was heavy and sweat ran down her face. In her hand she held an ancient sword of pure black and in her heart she held on to hatred.

Sasuke returned to the village. He walked about the streets and people turned to look at him more so than usual. It has been almost 3 years since he had left Naruto for head and followed the dark path of Orochimaru. No one had seen him from that day on, but even now he looked different his eyes weren't normal as they used to be.

Naruto stood among multiple tiny frogs that he had summoned.

"ok lets try this again! I call you; you attack" Naruto yelled as he stood up and stomped upon the wet ground; the tiny frogs began to whisper amongst themselves.

"at it again" Sakura called out while walking over to him. Naruto stopped and glared at her.

Later that day Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi met up to train. Kakashi had returned from a long mission and was preparing for the up coming Chunnin Exam.

"I spoke with the Hokage and she said that the rules can't be changed … unless Sasuke returns, both of you and Naruto won't be able to take the exam." Kakashi retorted turning away.

"Darn! Dammit! She can't do that!" yelled Naruto in fury.

The training had become increasingly difficult, more hours spent in practice and above all more painful. The three of them continued to train and practice physical combat. Itachi was curiously over looking the group and waited to see a weak moment in Kakashi's defense.( Akatsuki's motive for he Kyubi, which resided in the blond haired boy would never subside until their goal was achieved. )

Kakashi stopped as a familiar scent was carried by the wind towards him. He swiftly turned to Naruto and Sakura explaining,

"I'll be back soon" then with a puff of smoke he vanished. Naruto's attacking increased. Both ninjas began to ponder of their sensei's whereabouts.

"Oy! Naruto!" called Sakura

"what…?"

"we'll worry about Kakashi sensei later"

" …"

"lets fight for right now"

"alright, prepare yourself Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin.

Through their years of training Naruto was able to hold better control of Kyubi, while Sakura's Genjutsu and Taijutsu practically matched Tsunade's.

"_let me out!"_ yelled Nine Tails with in Naruto. The fight continued; Sakura held her stance, and charged at Naruto. While chakra accumulated in her legs. The blonde swiftly evaded his companion's attack, appearing behind her. Sakura smirked, expecting that move; she back kicked with her inhuman strength, only to find that she defeated a mere replica of her blonde friend.

From above Naruto took his chance and charged towards Sakura, in a moment of rage Nine Tails showed himself. The fury in Naruto's face changed, becoming that of Nine Tails, his chakra became red and his whole body was empowered by the Kyubi.

Sakura looked at her companion in shock as his face showed his internal pain.

"Naruto! Stop!" she yelled as Naruto & Nine Tail's chakra began to overcome the fragile shield she was able to summoned. At that Itachi thought it to be the perfect moment, and dove down into the battle ground. With ease Itachi sent Naruto flying across the field; he slammed into a tree. Naruto yelled in pain as he fell to the ground. His eyes came upon the crimson blood slowly flowing down Sakura's pale face. '_I did that_!' he thought in remorse.

Itachi stood upon the wet ground looking at Naruto as id he was a rare animal. His crimson eyes examined every character of his being, every scar and every muscle became burned into his mind. Itachi's need for Naruto's power was strong and now he had the perfect opportunity to take it, Itachi slowly made his advance towards Naruto. Sakura tried to make her frail body stand, 'Don't go' she thought but the damage which has been inflicted was too great.

Itachi stood over Naruto's frozen body, glaring daggers at him with his blood red eye. Naruto began feeling the Nine Tails' chakra subsisting, he just needed a little more time. At that moment heading towards the familiar scent of blood, Sasuke grabbed a view of Sakura on the ground. She was crawling, pulling on earth itself to reach her blonde haired friend. In shock Sasuke picked up his pace and soon he found himself standing face to face with his brother and an old friend.

With his hand Itachi formed a seal around the shinobi's body creating a manacle. Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto to aid in his defense.

"it's been a while, ne Naruto?" he smirked. He quickly took Naruto and tried to flee, but Itachi grabbed Sasuke and threw him.

Sasuke slammed against an old tree and became trapped within it. The tree began to swallow. Sasuke was able to free himself from the tree's grip and charged at Itachi. This was a the moment he had waited for, 'the final battle' he thought. The last of the Uchiha clan began to fight, a battle most fierce.

Finally Nine Tails once again became suppress within the blonde shinobi. His became mobile again. Naruto ran to Sakura's side.

"Sasuke! Please Stop!" she yelled in despair. Even now, even after all that had happened she worried so much for him. In those moments Sakura remembered all the times she had shared with him and her heart broke into million of pieces. '_He is not Sasuke-kun_!' yelled Sakura from within, '_He is lost … forever_'

Itachi had beaten Sasuke to a bloody pulp but he refused to lose and stood his ground. He had used all his best techniques yet Itachi stood untouched.

"foolish little brother …"

"Don't!. I'm not your brother!"

"you are weak … even after all this time you are still weak!" reproached Itachi and slowly walked towards Naruto and Sakura.

"is this the reason?' Itachi asked, inclining his head towards Sakura then to Naruto. Sasuke started to run toward Itachi who looked away and back at Sasuke.

Once more Itachi threw Sasuke away. At that moment in Sasuke's place stood a young woman. Immediately she attacked Itachi, who for that moment could only try to broke her blows. Her fragile body moved at amazing speed. Naruto looked at the girl and in her movement he saw Rock Lee. Every step she took was a perfect copy of Lee's movements, but she seemed even more powerful.

Itachi stood, his back against a tree and in front of his body blow after blow he blocked. Suddenly he girl was thrown back as if pushed by air itself. She tried to move from Itachi's aim but it was too late.

The girl became surrounded by what looked like black and crimson flames. She felt as her body became dead, every muscle lost all movement and she became like am old rag doll. As she fell to the ground Naruto saw her eyes, those eyes he now knew very well. She had Sharinga.

End of Chapter 1 … I'll upload when I have the time. Well my grammar sucks so sorry.

Thanks to Ann and Katie for the help and I send hugs.

Next chapter … who is this girl? And what will happen to Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke? Where is Kakashi? And much more.


End file.
